Shiver
by kItonA-XD
Summary: this is a JiraiyaxOrochimaru yaoi so please so miners XD comments are very welcome.P.S this is set when they are still young and orochimaru isnt evil


**Shiver **

Opening the door Orochimaru was faced with an empty door way he growled quietly to himself and shut the door. When turning around he found himself encased in two strong arms and soon after before his mind had a chance to register what was happening a pair of soft lips was placed gently over his own. His eyes widened to unnatural proportions while his body stiffened considerably as the lips gently began to move against his. He slowly began to relax into the kiss and even began to kiss back slightly. As soon as he had relaxed completely he felt something warm and wet run across his bottom lip. This seemed to bring him back to reality as he began to pull away and push on the man's shoulders. However this only resulted in him being followed and his back hitting the wall, Orochimaru put one of his knees up in a further attempt to stop his advances.

"Jiraiya please s-stop." Orochimaru gasped out

His plea however was ignored in favour of Jiraiya attacking his lips once again. Again he ran his tongue over his bottom lip not waiting for permission Jiraiya pushed his tongue into his mouth and began to run his tongue over the roof of his mouth and over his teeth before finally rubbing his tongue over Orochimaru's own in a slow and sensual motion, which in turn earned him a soft moan. Pulling back from the kiss Jiraiya began to leave a wet trail of heated kisses down Orochimaru's jaw line to his neck and then began to suck and nibble at the soft untouched skin beneath him. Orochimaru gripped Jiraiya's shoulders and moved his neck up slightly as he moaned out his pleasure. Jiraiya moved his hands over Orochimaru's obi belt and untied it slowly knowing that if he ruined it he would have to pay for a replacement. Once that was untied Jiraiya moved back up to Orochimaru's face and kissed him passionately before moving to his ear.

"I want you Orochimaru." Jiraiya whispered huskily into his ear.

Orochimaru felt a shiver run down his spine has Jiraiya nibbled on his ear lobe. He felt himself begin to harden as Jiraiya's hands began to massage parts of chest and prominent hip bones. Jiraiya rolled his hips against Orochimaru's as his need for contact became too much. Not that Orochimaru minded at all quite the opposite in fact. Orochimaru wrapped his arms around Jiraiya's neck as felt his knees become too week to hold up all of his weight. Jiraiya must have also noticed this because he ran his hands down Orochimaru's thighs and pulled them up towards his waist where Orochimaru wrapped them around him and locked his ankles together so he wouldn't fall.

Jiraiya then began to walk the both towards where he Orochimaru's bedroom was located. After finding the bedroom first Jiraiya finally found the bedroom where a large bed was situated the middle of the room with the headboard up against the wall. Jiraiya walked over to the bed and dropped Orochimaru on it while he removed his top and kicked his shoes off. He also pulled off Orochimaru's trousers leaving him in only his boxers. Jiraiya stood back for a few moments so he could imprint the image into his mind. He then went down to kiss down his neck until he came to a nipple where he paused to suck and lath it with his saliva. By this time Orochimaru had been reduced to a moaning and writhing mass of pale skin, his mind had already stopped working when there erections had first met. Orochimaru lifted hips slightly and unconsciously. Jiraiya took that as some sort of a sign and began to move further down Orochimaru's chest dipping his tongue into his navel forcing out a giggle and a moan from Orochimaru's kiss bruised lips.

Stopping at one of his hip bones Jiraiya proceeded to nip at it while he used one of his hands to massage Orochimaru through it boxers. Orochimaru's hands gripped the bed sheets so hard that they nearly ripped under his clenching fingers. Jiraiya took a quick look up at Orochimaru's face before dipping his hand into Orochimaru's boxers. He gently gripped the bottom of Orochimaru's shaft, he grinned slightly as he watched Orochimaru visibly jump as the unexpected contact. Jiraiya then started to move his hand up and down at torturously slow pace intent on making Orochimaru come undone. Orochimaru couldn't help the moans that were escaping from his mouth. He couldn't help but to writhe on the bed underneath Jiraiya.

He hadn't meant to do it but in no way did he regret this beautiful accident. While Jiraiya was pleasuring him had moved one of his legs upwards and it brushed against his erection. Jiraiya must have forgotten about it until that moment because he suddenly pounced on him and tore of the remainder of his clothing in a matter of seconds. Right now he was leaning over Orochimaru to his bed stand where a bottle of lotion was situated. Grabbing the bottle Jiraiya opened the top and covered three of him fingers in the lotion before placing it next to him on the bed.

Jiraiya looked into Orochimaru's eyes before smiling softly. "Are you ready?"

"Hai" Orochimaru replied softly while nodding as if confirming his answer.

Jiraiya leaned down and kissed Orochimaru gently while he circled one of his fingers around his twitching entrance. Jiraiya then began to push his finger forward and felt it push past the first ring of muscle. He felt Orochimaru tense up as he began to move that finger. He pulled away from Orochimaru's lips and instead went straight to his neck where he began to do anything that he knew brought Orochimaru pleasure to distract him from the displeasure he was feeling elsewhere.

Jiraiya began to add a second finger and scissor them to stretch him as far as he could with just his fingers. He continued to change his angle to find that spot inside that would make him blind with pleasure. Orochimaru on the other hand was already moaning as he began to enjoy the feeling of Jiraiya's fingers he didn't know about that special spot inside him so was stuck by complete surprise when he felt the immense pleaser that turned his vision white. He moaned so loudly that he wouldn't be surprised if the people next door heard him. Not that he cared if they did he was too preoccupied with the man above him to actually think about keeping his volume in check.

As much as Jiraiya enjoyed watching Orochimaru writhe beneath him his own arousal was begging for attention, he pulled his fingers out of Orochimaru and smirked at the disapproving whine he got from Orochimaru's pretty pink lips. He promptly positioned himself between Orochimaru's long legs and covered his impressive erection in the lotion. He grabbed the bottom of his erection and began to push into Orochimaru. He grabbed Orochimaru's erection ads he was pushing himself in so that Orochimaru would not clamp down too much and hurt himself more than necessary. Once he was fully in he stopped and leaned down to kiss Orochimaru once again.

Orochimaru gave Jiraiya a nod wiggled his hips slightly. Jiraiya began to rock his hips back and forth slowly so that Orochimaru could adjust properly. After a few painful thrusts that caused Orochimaru to whimper, he began to feel the pleasure that he had before from Jiraiya's fingers. He wrapped his legs around Jiraiya's in an attempt to get them closer to each other.

"More." Orochimaru moaned out "harder."

Jiraiya complied with the command and began to pound Orochimaru as hard and fast as he could. He could hear the slap of skin hitting ski, Orochimaru's moans and escalated breathing. Moving one of his hands from Orochimaru's hip to his neglected length, Jiraiya began to pleaser Orochimaru to bring him to the edge as he refused to be the one that came first. It seemed to be working as Orochimaru's moans got louder and more frequent. Orochimaru brought his hands up around Jiraiya's neck and pulled him into a sloppy kiss, their tongues dancing with each other in the air.

Pulling back from the kiss Orochimaru shouted "Jiraiya! I'm not g-gonna!"

"Then come for me Orochimaru." Jiraiya breathed out into Orochimaru's ear.

That was all it took for Orochimaru to come with a yell of his new lovers name. Orochimaru's clenching walls was all it took for Jiraiya to come shouting his seed into Orochimaru's tight heat.

Jiraiya road out his orgasm for a few more thrusts before he fell to the side of Orochimaru, breathing heavily. Orochimaru laid there for not knowing what to do, to just roll over or to cuddle up to him. Orochimaru didn't have to think about it for much longer because he was once again pulled into a pair of strong arms. Where he rested his head on Jiraiya's chest and promptly fell asleep closely followed by Jiraiya.


End file.
